bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
http://st.chatango.com/flash/group.swf?ref=bleachfanfiction.wikia.com&gn=narutofanon.chatango.com Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Hello, I'm Seireitou, known as the Head-Admin around here, boss to others. You can just call me Sei, or whatever floats your boat. Anyways, based on your comments on the talk pages, I can tell you are an intellectual, more than I can say for alot of new users. If you need help, please message me any time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry sorry! So sorry I didnt mean to add a picture to your profile! I didnt even know it was possible! So sorry!SoulAlbarn91 23:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? There isn't anything there but its fine either way. Just don't do it again. I don't lock my pages becuase if there's something someone wants to add like adding their charcaters to a RP. I allow them to do so as long as it doesn't take away from the main story.Razeluxe91 23:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) hello Just wanted to say Welcome. I'm still learning here, but I would like to work with you some time. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks. and sorry bout the twin posts. my computer locked up. Can a RP wait till after the Hell Tournament Arc? Sorry about that. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 03:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thx. After my team wins/loses, we can RP, but it may coinside with a few other timelines, including my own Reikon Kyuuban arc. (if you want, I'll show ya.) User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 03:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello Just wanted to say Welcome. I'm still learning here, but I would like to work with you some time. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Confusion Well, most of those rules were made a while back. Things have gotten alittle more lenient lately, since the only rule we seem to ever really enforce is the content. Regarding Canon by itself, Canon characters cannot be used in a main story, like if we had a site-wide RP that follows the plot (Tournament and multi-fights not included). However, as you may have noticed, many of the canon articles have Character Name (Username), which means that that Canon character is used in their own stories, and in others so long as they have the consent of the others. I found that by stripping people of rights doesn't work so well, as shown in the failure of NF not too long ago. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) the arc can you post any charecters you plan on using here http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Vampire%27s_Return_Arc ? thank you sir. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 14:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for joining us. If you would like, I can help you make a Reikon Kyuuban. (vampire race). but, if you dont want to, i wont force you. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 19:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. this may take some time. A Reikon Kyuuban is a vampire, made by anger and hatred, or another RK. The're powers, stem from instinct, not learning. and on top of blood, they drain souls, killing the victim. To turn one, the RK splits his/her lip, and transfers blood. BTW, do you have a chatango? User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 19:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The RK are a new race, but it feels like a transformation. Reikon Kyuuban Powers . Every power we have for now is listed there. and my Catango is Firegod00. Sorry for the late reply. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 01:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) starting date I would think after the 12th of this month. or we can start now if you want. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to our RP Here User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) your up, and can you head to the private chat? that way we dont clog up our talk pages? User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Well, for the most part, yes they are all active. But, in light of new and returning users, we might be totally re-doing the Gotei 13's high ranks. I dunno, I'm still mulling it over (since I'd like to use the eighth division, since I'm ALWAYS the Head Captain. Ten might take that spot, seeing as he's proven time and again to be more than capable of making badass characters). So yeah, things will be discussed here and there, and we might end up reformating the Captain/Lieutenant rankings, among other things. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: A hero to most... Wow. Sei was right about you. You are competent and worthy of being a good user on this wiki. You see, this place has a chat that's suppose to be there for helping people, but I had to leave it, because I just couldn't stand how badly they have been treating each other and the wikis. The sad thing is, I use to do the same thing they do, but I won't any longer. I've been trying to actually stick up for the users who are wronged. This wiki is about community. Not the chat's, but this wiki's personal community. That's who matters to me. If you need help, just let me know. It was nice meeting you. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Byakuya? Thanks, and yes my name is Aha. But what do you mean using Byakuya as Rukia's name? I don't see it.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :O.O Thanks for pointing that out! I never would have noticed it if you hadn't. Changed it--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright and yeah I noticed that when you mentioned chains. S'ok though. And nice to meet you ^^--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan. ^^--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Razeluxe91! Im just a user here...and i just wanted to say welcome! i wish you'll have great time here in the Wikia. Again welcome! and pls enjoy! Lone Black Garuga 06:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thar Go here User:Watchamacalit --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, No. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 23:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Heya! I know you've met me in the chat before but I would like to formally introduce myself: My Name Is Hitsuke and I joined not too long ago, maybe a few months back. I would try to help whenever needed. Have A Nice Day すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 08:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shiro Kujo I must ask you to change his Zanpakutou, as its Shikai is Gold Experience, and Bankai Gold Experience Requiem from the manga series JJBA. The last name is a nice nod to the series, but the Zanpakutou thing is against the rules. --The Raven Master 21:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, please remove the copied content from Kanata Yamato (Rave Master), Atsuya Tatsumi (Crocodile from One Piece), and Van Satonaka (The Hand from JJBA). --The Raven Master 21:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to apologize. I'm not offended by it, I'm just making sure the rules are followed. As long as you change them, it's fine. --The Raven Master 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thank you, i must say you're the first to actually like my work and I would be honored to do an RP with you. Grizzaka 19:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatandgo if ur ready to get started on our RP